


Umjetnost / 예술

by moon_girl_world



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, True Love
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: Signs You’ve Found Your Soulmate:1. You just know it.Something deep inside tells you this is the perfect one for you. It’s as if there is a spiritual force pushing you to let go of everything you previously expected and to give of yourself completely.2. You can hear the other person’s silent thoughts.With soulmates, there is such depth to your relationship that you can feel and hear what your partner is thinking, even if it is not verbally expressed.3. You feel each other’s pain.You stand in each other’s shoes. You know each other so well, that the second he walks in the door, you can tell how his day was. You feel each other’s feelings: sadness, worry, and stress. And you share each other’s happiness and joy.4. You know how to apologize.It’s not easy to say “I’m sorry” or admit that you did something that hurt the person you love. Soulmates realize that their actions or words cause harm. Even if they feel justified in their point of view, if their partner was hurt by it, they can easily apologize for the harm they have caused.Yeah! They are soulmates...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nema određene radnje, priča je nastala zbog ovog videa: https://youtu.be/UOR-Y3Z3RzA
> 
> Oh my heart...

\- Bez tebe ne smijem biti ni umjetnik. Kad god se okrenem za tobom, nekakav osjećaj prelomi se među rebrima. Onako, štrecne. Gledam ti usne dok pomiču se, izgovaraš najslađe riječi pjesme i kud god se okrenem, vidim slast. Gledam ti ruke, pokrete pratim, usnama lomiš slast iz toplog srca. Budim se jutros i volim život - samo zato što u njemu postojiš ti. Volim ideju o optimizmu i svaku notu što oštro odzvanja u mome uhu. Klavir. Dovučem ruke do tipki i krenem da sviram, ali i kada sviram, sviram o tebi. I kada mislim, mislim o tebi.

Sve što čovjek ponekad želi je samo jedno biće, jedna duša koja ga voli i prihvata, koja ga razumije. Samo jedna na čitavom svijetu. Samo jedna jedina. Ti si mene prihvatio Kai. 

Ta duša mu je potrebna da pored nje bude ono što jeste, i svakakav i nikakav, da se rasterećeno budi i diše. Možda je čitav život potraga za tim bićem. Tim pametnim očima koje sve vide, tim pametnim ušima koje čuju baš ono što im kažemo i osjećamo. 

Bio je drugačiji i tražio je drugačije. Bio je sav služben, ali sam osjetio da se ispod profesionalnog plašta krije nešto nježno i osjetljivo. Svidjela mi se njegova kosa, ispeglana, plava, čista, u raznim bojama svakakva. Svidjelo mi se i kako me gleda na sceni. Svidio mi se njegov pogled. Pogled : volim te, ljubomoran sam, pogled zagrli me, pogled nemoj ima ljudi. Svidio mi se njegov život. Naš život. \- Volim sobu koju djelimo i trag tvog mirisa u njoj. Volim kad se brinem za tebe, i kupim ti lijek. To je možda i jeste vrhunac ljubavi kada voliš nekog takvog kakav je, kada voliš njegovu slobodu, kada navijaš za njegovu sreću više nego za svoju. Kako da znam? Ni ti, a ni ja, nismo voljeli nekoga prije. Valjda tako voli mladost, ona prva, ona nevina, neuprljana glupostima, proračunima, i predviđanjima. Tako smo mi voljeli. 

\- Tada sam mislio da ne znam ništa, da sam smiješan i neiskusan, dok sada prizivam tog dječaka da me nauči šta znači voljeti i živjeti za jedno biće. Za njegove velike oči. Za njegov mali svijet. Zagrljaj oko struka. I sve ono što ide uz njega. Gdje li je sada on? Šta radi u ove sitne sate? Pored koga li se ponovo uspavljuje, da li je i on zaboravio kako se voli? Ili i dalje živi ono što smo jednom davno naučili zajedno...

Ništa ljepše nego kada u ljubavi sa nekim možeš da budeš to što jesi. I nesiguran, i smiješan, i zaigran, i dijete. Kada voliš, a volio sam. 

\- Kada voliš, a volio sam, sve ti je njegovo lijepo. I svuda sa njim može. I ona praznina srca ne postoji.  
Kada voliš, a volio sam, njegove ruke nisu samo ruke, njegov glas nije samo glas, nego nešto više od toga.  
Kada voliš, a volio sam, imaš druga koji ti nije samo drug, imaš ljubavnika koji ti nije samo ljubavnik. Nego nešto više od toga.  
Kada voliš, a volio sam, imaš nekoga ko te stalno pridržava kada se zaljuljaš i padneš. I nekoga u čijim si očima najveći.  
Kada voliš, a volio sam, sve priče da je nešto teško su besmislene. Imaš svoje jutro i veče. Imaš sa kim da se smiješ i plačeš.  
Kada voliš, a volio sam, sve ti je bliže, jer si samom sebi bliži, sve ti je dobro jer si samom sebi bolji. 

I dalje tako volim,  
I dalje pjevam,  
I dalje plešem za tebe.

Živim za umjetnost. I živim za svoju umjetnost. I za tvoju umjetnost. I za ljubav. Ništa ljepše nego kad je osluškuješ, njeguješ, čuvaš, kao voljeno biće. I onda je daješ i predaješ svijetu. 

Kao što ti čuvaš mene,  
kao što ja njegujem nas,  
kao što zbog toga ovaj svijet ima smisla.


End file.
